Amnesia
by SmilesAndSprinkles
Summary: Spencer has it all. The best job, the best fiancée and the best friends. But what happens when she bonks her head and forgets all of it? What if she stops loving Toby? How will he and her friends help her to regain her memory? Spoby, Ezria, and Haleb.
1. Chapter 1

**AMNESIA**

** CHAPTER 1**

**A/N- hey! This is my first fan fiction on so bear with me here:) this story takes place after A and is mostly about Spoby but also has Ezria and Haleb. I think that's all you need to know. I also do not own anything:) hope you all enjoy!**

Spencer finished up the last of what she was doing in her Philadelphia office before looking at her watch. It read 7:30 pm. She sighed heavily. Spencer owned a business that made personalized jewelry. It started off as something she did for fun, but then it turned into a big hit. So when she had made enough money, she bought her own office building and hired many workers. Now, the business was booming. Every day she shipped thousands of items internationally.

So of course she loved her job, but also loved the way her personal life was going as well. Two months before this she had gotten engaged to her high school sweetheart Toby Cavanaugh. Soon after they bought an apartment just outside Philly. She was still very close with Aria, HHHHHHHHHhhhhhhhhHanna and Emily, who all also lived in Philly.

Spencer closed her laptop and looked out at the beautiful view outside her window. The sun was just beginning to set over the beautiful city. She took this moment to be thankful for everything she had. She was going to spend the rest of her life with the man she loves, she actually liked her job for a change, and she had the best friends in the world. She couldn't think of a single thing that could possibly screw her life up now.

**A/N- so there you have it! Sorry for the extremely boring and short chapter but I just needed to set up the story a bit. I promise it will get more interesting! Thank you all for reading! **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N- I'm very sorry about last chapter. My computer was being weird so there was a bad typo, lol! I'm also sorry that last chapter wasn't even really a chapter. It was more of a prologue. I just needed to give you guys an idea of what's going on. So enjoy this chapter! **

**Unfortunately, I do not own Pretty Little Liars or any of its characters.**

Spencer got home after a long, hard day of work. She was looking forward to just taking a nice long bath then curling up with Toby.

"Toby!" she called through the house. No response.

"TOBY!" she called a little louder. Still without a response, she took her shoes off and wandered into the kitchen where she found a note. She picked it up and looked over it carefully.

_Spence,_

_Went to the River's house to help Caleb install new carpet. Be back later. I love you future-Mrs.-Cavanaugh._

_-T_

The last part made Spencer smile. Ever since she was little, she had dreamed about meeting the perfect guy, falling in love and getting married. Now her fairy tale was coming true.

After she let out her and Toby's malamute puppy Poppy, she went upstairs and took a nice, warm bath. She was a very hard working lady. She had graduated from college before any of her friends because she refused to take off weekends and went through the summer every year. She made her business out of nothing. She was a very impressive person.

After her relaxation time came to an end, she forced herself out of the tub, put on a bathrobe and went out to the bedroom to find Toby sitting on the bed reading a magazine. He looked up when Spencer entered the room and smiled.

"Hey beautiful," he said as Spencer grinned and walked over to him. She sat next to him and planted a soft kiss on his cheek.

"Come on, is that the best you got?" he said playfully.

"Ok, what about this?" Spencer said as she grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him towards her. Their lips locked together as they kissed passionately. They stayed like this until they both ran out of air. They broke away gasping and laughing at the same time.

"Let me get some pajamas on, and then we'll continue this?" Spencer said going towards their large walk in closet.

"Awww come back soon baby," Toby said as he stripped down to his boxers and flopped onto the bed.

Spencer threw on an old t shirt and cute pajama shorts before joining Toby in bed. Toby wrapped his arm around her shoulders and kissed the top of her head.

"How were Caleb and Hanna doing?" Spencer asked.

"Great. Marriage is treating them too well. While I was in the bathroom, I even heard talk of wanting a baby!" Toby replied excitedly.

"Awwww, a little Hanna!" Spencer gushed.

"Do you want kids someday?" Toby asked. Spencer hesitated before answering.

"Yes, I do. What about you?"

"More than anything! I'm so glad that you do too. I love you so much," Toby said pulling Spencer in tighter.

"It's such a relief hearing you say that. Ever since I met you I've pictured having babies together," Spencer said before they engaged into a long kiss. They both wanted to go to the next level (wink wink ;) ) but knew they couldn't. So Spencer broke off the kiss.

"Let's save the baby for after we're married. Good night, Toby. I love you."

"I love you too. Good night, gorgeous" Toby said before they turned off the lights and went into a peaceful sleep, wrapped in each other's arms.

And for that moment, everything was perfect.

**A/N- I don't know about anyone else, but I am a huuuuuuuuuuuuuuge Spoby fan. This chapter only felt right. :) Chapter 3 will be up soon. Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**AMNESIA**

**CHAPTER 3**

Spencer awoke to Poppy licking her face and climbing all over her body.

"Poppy!" Spencer laughed as she sat up and kissed the puppy's nose. Spencer could see Toby brushing his teeth through the bathroom.

"Morning babe," Spencer said as she got out of bed and set Poppy on the floor.

"Morning," Toby said through the toothbrush in his mouth. He rinsed and spit before asking "when do you have to go to work today?"

"About an hour," Spencer answered. "what about you?"

"I have the day off," Toby answered. He had done a bit of modeling two years earlier and now was a police officer.

"Ok, but don't burn down the building while you're here alone," Spencer smirked as she put on a nice top.

"Ha-ha, very funny," Toby said as he playfully smacked her arm.

"I only have to work until 11:30 today so do you want to go look at wedding rings after?"

"That sounds fantastic. I'll take you out to lunch too. Then maybe after the rings we'll want to do something fun like a movie?" Toby replied.

"Perfect," Spencer smiled as they engaged into another passionate kiss. When they were finally finished, Spencer finished getting dressed and they headed downstairs to eat breakfast.

PLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLLP

Spencer looked at her watch later that day. It read 11:00, which meant only a half hour until she could get out of there.

All of a sudden, her office phone rang. She picked it up.

"This is Spencer Hastings," she answered, as she always does, but soon she would answer as Spencer Cavanaugh. She smiled again as she thought of her new life.

"Miss Hastings? Aria Montgomery is here to see you," Spencer's assistant said.

"Great! Send her in," Spencer replied. A few moments later Aria walked through the door.

"Hey, Aria!" Spencer said as she got out of her chair to go hug her.

"Hi Spence!" she said and happily hugged back.

"So what brings you here?" Spencer asked.

"Well, I was driving by and thought I'd stop to tell you the good news," Aria said sitting down on a chair.

"What is it?" Spencer asked curiously.

"Ezra. He proposed!" Aria said and started squealing. Spencer jumped up out of her chair and started squealing along with her.

"What? When? How? What did you say?" Spencer fired a million questions at her. Aria laughed.

"Last night he took me to the zoo. I thought it was just another date, but when we got by the monkeys, which is our favorite exhibit, he got down on one knee. Right as I was about to say yes, a monkey reached through the bars and grabbed the box right out of Ezra's hand!" Both girls started giggling at the thought of a monkey stealing this perfect moment.

"Anyways, we had to call a zookeeper to go inside and get it! When we finally got it back, I said yes!" Aria finished.  
"That is perfect! I'm so happy for you, Aria!" Spencer said and hugged her once more.

"So we were thinking of going downtown to look at wedding rings later," Aria said.

"No, way! Me and Toby are going too!" Spencer exclaimed.

"We should meet up and go together," Aria suggested.

"Yeah! I'm leaving here in about 15 minutes, going home to change, then Toby and I were going to go to lunch and look at rings after that," Spencer told Aria.

"So do you want to meet up at The Tavern around noon?" Aria asked. The Tavern was their favorite restaurant.

"Sounds perfect!" Spencer said. With that they said their goodbyes and promised to meet up later.

PLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLLP

Toby and Spencer pulled into the parking lot of The Tavern to see that Aria and Ezra were already there. They walked inside and saw the two already at their usual table.

"Hi, guys!" Aria said when she saw the couple nearing them.

"Hey! Congratulations, Ezra!" Spencer said. Ezra smiled and squeezed Aria's hand.

"Thank you, Spencer," he said warmly. "Hey, what's up, Toby?" he added as they bro-hugged. They sat down and started chatting, eating, and just having a good time.

PLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLLP

After a great lunch, the four of them were looking forward to picking out some rings. None of them were sure where to go, so they wandered around until they found a jewelry store that seemed promising.

"This place looks nice. Want to try in out? Spencer asked the others.

"Sure!" Aria said, starting to make her way towards the door. Everyone else followed her. When they stepped inside, no one could resist letting out a gasp. Tons of sparkly and beautiful jewelry lined the walls. Necklaces, bracelets, rings, earrings, pins, anything you could think of, was all so gorgeous.

"Wow! This place is amazing!" Aria said thoughtfully.

"Even I'm impressed!" Toby, who rarely gets excited about anything girly, stated.

"Hi, can I help you?" a pretty young woman from behind the counter asked.

"We're looking for wedding rings," Spencer told her.

"Congratulations! And wedding rings are right over there," the woman said pointing towards a glass case. The four walked over to it, and immediately fell in love with dozens of rings. The couples looked over them separately for several minutes.

"Find any you like?" the woman asked Toby and Spencer.

"Can we please see those two?" Spencer asked pointing at a pair of rings. So the woman opened the case and carefully lifted out the rings. Toby and Spencer tried them on and fell deeply in love with them. Spencer's was simple; it had two small diamonds with one large diamond in the middle. Toby's was a simple silver ring. They both knew these were the rings that would represent their love for the rest of their lives.

"I love you," Spencer whispered to Toby. Toby squeezed her hand before telling the woman, "We'll take them."

"Great! I'll ring you up over here," the woman said. The woman measured their fingers, then Toby and Spencer paid for their rings.

"Is there any chance I can get mine engraved?" Toby asked.

"Mine too?" Spencer added.

"Sure! What would you like them to say?"

"I want mine to say 'Spencer'," Toby said.

"And mine 'Toby'," Spencer added once more. The woman was writing everything down. When she was finished, she gave them a receipt.

"Bring this back here in a week and your rings will be ready. Have a nice day," the woman said. Spencer and Toby walked back to Aria and Ezra.

"Find anything yet?" Spencer asked.

"I don't think we're going to get anything today. Let's go," Aria said, and they walked out.

As soon as they walked out, Spencer's phone started to ring. With the receipt still in her hand, she started digging around her purse to find her phone. Suddenly, a breeze blew the receipt right out of her hand.

"Toby!" she yelled. Toby whipped his head around and realized what happened. They both started chasing after it. They pushed aside crowds of people and chased it into an alley way. Spencer leaped into the air and caught it.

"I got it!" she exclaimed. Toby let out a sigh of relief. Spencer, who was sprinting in high heels, tried to slow down, but her feet were sliding across the slick ground.

"Toby, help!" she cried.

"Spencer!" he yelled and took off after her. Finally, Spencer's feet flew out from underneath her and she fell hard to the ground. Toby practically screamed as he saw her lying motionless on the ground.

**A/N- thank you all for your continued support and for reading this! Like I said before, this is my first fanfiction on and it's going much better than I thought it would! So thank you so much! Chap 4 will be up tonight or tomorrow!**


	4. Chapter 4

**AMNESIA**

**CHAPTER 4**

Toby ran over to Spencer's motionless body and knelt down.

"Spencer! Spencer! Please wake up!" Toby cried hugging her body. Blood leaked out of the back of her head and tears leaked out of his eyes. "Please say something! Please baby!" Toby pleaded. But Spencer's face was white as a ghost and she was not moving.

"Please. Please," he whispered. Just then, Aria and Ezra sprinted around the corner.

"Spencer!" Aria screamed and ran over to her.

"I'm calling 911," Ezra said pulling out his phone. Spencer's head was now very bloody and the life seemed to be draining from her. Toby noticed that the receipt was still crunched in her closed fist. He wiped a tear then slowly unfolded her hand and put the receipt in his pocket.

"Spencer! Come on, say something!" Aria cried, tears streaming down her face.

"Ambulance is on the way," Ezra said and went out to the street to make sure the ambulance saw them.

Toby's hands and clothes were now blood stained. Aria couldn't bear the sight of Spencer lifeless and simply sobbed into her hands.

After what seemed like forever, Ezra finally yelled "It's here!" and waved his arms over to where Spencer was lying, still motionless. Her head was in Toby's lap and Aria was holding her hand. Paramedics rushed in with a stretcher. They wrapped up her head and loaded her onto the stretcher. They quickly wheeled her into the ambulance, with Toby hot on their heels. Toby climbed into the ambulance and grabbed Spencer's hand.

"Don't worry. I'm not leaving you," Toby whispered.

"We'll meet you at the hospital. I'll also call Hanna and Emily," Aria said. Toby just nodded a thanks before they shut the doors and were off to the hospital.

PLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLL

Spencer was rushed into the emergency room, still unconscious, on a stretcher. Doctors surrounded her and Toby followed behind. When they finally arrived at the room, Toby tried to push his way past the doctors, but knew it was pretty hopeless.

"I'm sorry sir, we can't let you in," a doctor told him while fighting him off.

"You don't understand! I'm her fiancée! I need to be with her!" Toby screamed, trying to push his way into the room. But the doctors just pushed him out and shut the door.

"We'll give you word of any news," the doctor said when Toby finally gave up. He sighed and slowly walked over to the waiting room.

A few moments later, Aria and Ezra burst through the hospital doors and into the waiting room.

"How is she?" Aria demanded, tears in her eyes.

"I don't know. They won't let me go in," Toby said softly.

"I called Hanna, Emily, and Mr. and Mrs. Hastings. Hanna and Emily left work and are on the way here, and her parents are going to catch the first flight here, but they may not be here for a long time," Aria said. Toby hardly heard any of that. All he could think of was the thought of a life without Spencer. Without her smile. Her gentle voice. Her caring nature. Her strive for perfection. Toby couldn't even bear it. He didn't care how much time or money it took. He was going to do whatever it took for Spencer.

PLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLL

An hour later, Toby, Aria, Ezra, Hanna, Caleb and Emily sat anxiously waiting. All of them were silent, until a doctor came in and broke the silence. Everyone stood up.

"She will be okay," doctor told them. All at once, everyone let out a sigh of relief.

"But…" the doctor started. Everyone held their breath again.

"She doesn't have any memory about who she is or what happened," Toby's eyes filled up again.

"C-can I see her?" He asked weakly.

"Of course. But be careful; she is at a sensitive point in her recovery. Try to remind her of who you are, and there's a good chance her memory will return," the doctor told them. So all together, they made their way to the door. When Toby entered, his heart broke. She laid on that bed looking so frail, so vulnerable. It hurt him so badly.

"Um, hi? Who are you guys?" Spencer asked. "Wait… who am I?" she added. Toby's heart broke again.

"Spencer, you have to remember me. You have to!" Toby cried.

"Who are you?" Spencer asked.

"I'm your fiancée, your best friend! We've been through everything together!" he sobbed.

"I'm sorry, I just don't know you," Spencer said softly. Tears streamed down Toby's eyes. It took a lot to get Toby to cry, but he couldn't hold back now.

"Who are the rest of you?" Spencer wondered.

"We're your best friends! We hang out pretty much every day! We have been through so much! Come on, try to think!" Hanna tried. Spencer thought. She thought and thought. She tried so hard to remember.

"That's it! I know who you are!" Spencer exclaimed. Everyone's eyes filled with hope.

"You're Elizabeth!" Spencer said to Hanna, who looked confused.

"You're George!" She told Toby, who was so deeply hurt.

"You're-"

"No, honey. That's not right. That's Hanna, and that's Toby," Emily said.

"Oh," Spencer said softly. "Guess I don't got it." Just then, a doctor came in.

"I'm going to have to ask you guys to leave," the doctor told them. Toby kissed Spencer on the forehead, much to her confusion, then they left.

PLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLL

The next day, Toby was able to take Spencer home, though she still had no memory.

"I promise we're going to get your memory back, Spence," he told her as they got in the car.

"Thank you… Toby?" he smiled.

"You got it," he told her. She had previously called him Trevor, Travis, and Thomas.

"So… do I have a job?" she asked.

"Yes, you own a jewelry company," he answered.

"Is it pretty jewelry?"

"You tell me," he said and showed her the necklace around his neck. It was a silver circle that said 'Spencer' in the middle. Her eyes started to tear up.

"I really wish I could remember us," she said.

"Me too," he said quietly. He didn't tell her, but he was so fearful of what was going to happen. He was afraid she was going to forget about their life. He wondered how the heck she was going to get her memory back.

**A/N- Hi! I've been trying to upload at least 1 chapter every day for you. I'm sitting around in a hotel all day so expect another chapter tonight. Thank you for reading! Please review! xoxoxo**


	5. Chapter 5

**AMNESIA**

**CHAPTER 5**

After staying with Spencer most of the night and all of the following day, Aria collapsed on the couch when she finally got home. Ezra took a seat next to her.

"Are you doing okay?" he asked her.

"Not really. I'm just really worried," Aria said into a pillow.

"I'm sure Spencer is going to be fine," Ezra assured her while rubbing her back.

"Well… it's not just that," Aria said softly.

"What? What's wrong?" Ezra asked.

"Toby and Spencer were such a great couple. They loved each other so much. Then, in a blink of an eye, it was gone! Spencer can't love Toby, I mean she barely even knows him now! That perfect love that they had… it's gone!" Aria sobbed. Ezra immediately realized what was going on. She was scared of losing him.

"Aria, sweetheart, please look at me," he told her. She sat up and looked into his deep, perfect eyes.

"I am not going anywhere. You're not going anywhere. I will never stop loving you. One hit to the head won't change that," he told her firmly but lovingly.

"I know but… if it can happen to them then it can happen to anyone," Aria said softly.

"Come here," Ezra smiled. Aria gave a weak smile before moving over to Ezra and resting her head on her shoulder.

"I love you baby," she whispered. He kissed the top of her head.

"I love you too."

PLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLL

"Okay, call me with any news. Bye." Hanna Rivers finished a phone call with Toby in regards to Spencer's condition.

"So how is she?" Caleb asked, entering the kitchen where Hanna was talking on the phone.

"Doing fine, but no progress with the memories," Hanna told him. Caleb and Hanna had been married for a year, and they were completely happy. Hanna was a hair stylist and makeup artist for commercials, and Caleb owned a coffee shop downtown.

"So when do you plan on telling them our news?" Caleb asked, coming up behind Hanna and wrapping his arms around her waist.

"I don't think now is the best time drop that kind of bomb. You know, with Spencer and all," Hanna said.

"Yeah, you're right. We should wait until she gets her memory back. Which will be soon," Caleb assured her.

"I sure hope so. Toby and Spencer don't deserve this," she replied. They were silent for a few moments.

"Do we have any food? I'm starving!" Hanna pointed out, ready to raid the fridge.

"Babe, you just ate a full meal thirty minutes ago!" Caleb laughed at her.

"Sorry, I'm just starving!"

PLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLL

Emily arrived home after visiting Spencer in the hospital, then sending her home. She was currently living in a very small apartment by herself, due to a recent break-up with her ex-girlfriend Sam. She sighed heavily. She very much disliked being alone, but she's not into guys and the girls haven't been working out lately, so she was pretty convinced that she was just one of those people that stay single. And she was fine with that, but wanted a roommate or something to keep her company.

All of a sudden, her IPhone 8s rang from inside her purse, snapping her out of her thoughts.

"Hello?" she answered without bothering to look at the caller ID.

"Hey, Emily," came a familiar voice.

"Toby? What's up?" Emily asked her good friend.

"Nothing, I was just wondering if you were busy tomorrow?" he asked her.

"Nope, I get Sundays off," she replied happily. "Why?" she added quickly. Emily, still strikingly beautiful, was a very high up manager at an Abercrombie store in the local mall. She made good money, and was saving up for a very nice condo.

"I was just wondering if you could come over and take care of Spencer? I really need to go in to work tomorrow, seeing as how I haven't been there in 3 days," Toby asked Emily.

"Sure, I'd be happy to! When do you want me over there?" Emily replied happily. Some company sounded appealing to her.

"Can you be here around 8:30 tomorrow morning?" he asked.

"Sounds great!" Emily said enthusiastically to him.

"Thank you so much, Em. This means a lot to me," Toby said.

"Absolutely no problem. But do you mind if I take her to the mall? We always go shopping together on weekends, so maybe it will help," Emily said.

"That sounds great. I'll see you tomorrow, Em," he said before they both hung up. Emily began to relax a bit. She really hoped that bringing Spencer to the mall would help bring back Spencer's memories.

PLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLL

Toby hung up after talking to Emily.

"Emily is going to keep you company tomorrow," Toby told Spencer.

"Which one is Emily again?" Spencer asked him. Again, Toby's heart broke a little.

"She's the tall one, with the long brown hair," he told her.

"Oh yeah, her," Spencer said, though it was pretty obvious she had no idea. They were silent for a moment, neither of them were quite sure what to say.

"Toby, can I ask you something?" Spencer asked softly.

"Sure, anything," Toby answered, not thinking much of her request.

"Are we-are we in… love?" Spencer managed to get out. Toby, who was reading the newspaper, immediately put it down and looked over at Spencer. He inched closer to her on the couch.

"We-we were madly in love. We've been in love since high school. I proposed to you a few months ago. We were in the middle of planning our wedding when… when you hit your head," Toby answered. Her accident was a touchy subject. He had to play his words carefully, for both of their sakes. Spencer carefully touched the bandage under her hair.

"I-I'm sorry Toby," she said softly. No one had really told her what actually happened and how she hurt her head. It hurt Toby too much to think about the perfect life they both had.

"Spence, it's not your fault you lost your memory. If it's anyone's, it's mine," Toby spoke softly, almost in a whisper.

"What happened?" Spencer asked.

"You hit your head," Toby answered.

"No, I mean how? Please tell me the _entire _story," Spencer kindly demanded. Toby sighed. He'd been dreading this question.

"Okay," he took a deep breath a started.

"We were out with Aria and Ezra looking at wedding rings. We finally picked some out that we loved, and bought them. The cashier gave us a receipt and told us we would need it to pick the rings up. We went outside and the wind blew the receipt out of your hand. We both started sprinting after it, and we ended up in an alleyway. You jumped up and caught it. I was so relieved, so I slowed down and stopped to catch my breath. But you weren't stopping. You were in high heels, so it probably wasn't good for you to run. The ground was so slippery, and you couldn't stop. You screamed for help, so I started sprinting after you, but you were really far ahead of me. Then, before I could get to you, your legs went out from underneath you and you fell backwards," a tear slid down Toby's cheek, along with Spencer's. Toby took another deep breath then continued.  
"You weren't moving, I thought you were dead. I sprinted over to you to find you unconscious. Your head was all bloody. I was so scared. Then Aria and Ezra showed up, and Ezra called 911 while Aria cried and held your hand. When the ambulance finally showed up, I came with you to the hospital but they wouldn't let me be in the room with you. But I waited until you were awake, about 12 hours later," Toby finished. Tears were now streaming down Spencer's face.

"Oh my gosh," she said, looking frazzled. Toby looked at her curiously.

"You really do love me," she whispered loud enough for him to hear.

**A/N- I am so so so sorry for not posting a new chapter yesterday or the day before like I said I would. I was very busy this weekend because I was out of town. I'm working on several chapters right now too, but I'm thinking of started another fanfic about all of the liars grown up and starting families. What do you think? Please review! xoxoxo**


	6. Chapter 6

**AMNESIA**

**CHAPTER 6**

Emily's alarm clock went off at 7:30am, and hour before she had to be at Toby and Spencer's apartment. She groaned and hit the snooze. As much as she loved Spencer, she loved sleeping in almost as much. When the clock hit 7:45am, she groaned even louder and rolled out of bed.

She got dressed into nice jeans and a lacy white blouse. One great thing about working at Abercrombie is that she got all kinds of discounts, so naturally she had so much Abercrombie.

She brushed her teeth then went to her kitchen to make herself a breakfast. She then watched a bit of TV and left her apartment at 8:15am. She made the 10 minute drive to Spencer and Toby's place and arrived precisely at 8:26am.

"Hey, Emily!" Toby said when she knocked on their door.  
"Hi, Toby!" she said back before they gave each other a friendly hug.

"Thank you so much for coming. I feel like I'm treating her like a child, with a babysitter and all," they both laughed.

"But I think we both know that Spencer can't be alone," Toby said quietly.

"I completely understand. She may not even remember how to live on her own," Emily said.

"Yeah. So thank you so much for doing this. Hopefully getting her out of the house a little will help," Toby said nicely. "Well, I gotta go now. Spencer is still asleep, and when she wakes up she needs to ice her head. Feel free to make yourself at home, and I'll see you later," Toby said before leaving. After he left, Emily laughed at how protective and caring he was about Spencer. He still loved her, even after all that.

Emily sat on their couch and turned on the TV quietly. She didn't want to wake up Spencer. She knew Spencer was going through a lot of trauma right now and loss of sleep would only make it worse.

She watched the local news for weather, since a terrible thunder storm supposed to happen, until Spencer walked into the room.

"Hi, Spence!" Emily stood up to give her a hug.

"Hello, Emily!" Spencer said and hugged back. She was starting to get to know the girls again, after everything that happened.

"So I was thinking, maybe after you eat and get dressed and stuff, we could go to the mall?" Emily asked her.

"Sure, sounds great!" Spencer responded happily. She hadn't done anything fun since the accident, so a day out sounded appealing.

So after Spencer cleaned up and ate breakfast, the two headed to the mall. Not surprisingly, it was packed with families, groups of friends, couples, etc. In Emily's opinion, a crowded mall is the best. And no, not just because it meant more money for Abercrombie. She felt that you couldn't get the total experience if there were only few people there.

"So… this is where I hang out on weekends," Spencer said looking overwhelmed by the crowds of people. This was the most people she had ever been around, at least in what she could remember.

"Yep, you really can't call yourself a normal girl if you don't hang out at the mall with your friends," Emily laughed. Spencer, confused, laughed along with her.

PLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLL

They browsed the mall for a while, charging more and more things onto their credit cards (Toby gave Emily permission to let Spencer buy whatever she wanted) and just having a good time. Emily felt a little selfish and guilty at first, because a big reason Emily suggested a trip to the mall was because _Emily _wanted some company. But as it turned out, the accident didn't affect Spencer's love for shopping in the least.

"Thank you, have a nice day," the pretty cashier at Hollister told them as she handed them a bag. The two girls thanked her then hurried out of the store.

"So, are you having a good time being a normal girl?" Emily smirked.

"Great time! Why didn't anyone ever tell me about this magic card? You can get whatever you want!" Spencer exclaimed, referencing to her credit card.

"Well, it may come as a shock, but everything you're buying today will eventually get paid for," Emily told her truthfully.

"But we're not using money! They just take my card and, bam! The stuff is ours!" Spencer said confidently. Emily couldn't help but giggle at the brunette's reasoning.

"The things you buy are getting charged to Toby's account. Soon they're gonna send him a bill, and he's going to have to pay it off," Emily explained. "But I wish it were that simple, babe."

"I guess that makes more sense," Spencer replied. They wandered into Lululemon (my favorite!) and browsed the yoga pants.

"Can I ask you something?" Spencer asked seriously.

"Anything, babe," Emily answered, picking up a pair of bright purple Capri pants.

"Toby calls me babe, but he's my boyfriend I guess. But you and the other girls also call me babe, so I don't get it!" Spencer asked her, dead serious. Emily burst into laughter. Spencer had been asking a bunch of random and hilarious questions that day, like this one.

"Your boyfriend calls you babe because they think it's cute, and it's just what people do when they're in relationships. Girls do it because… well… I'm not even sure! I guess someone did it and it just caught on," Emily tried her best to explain.

"I guess that makes sense," Spencer replied after thinking for a moment. She then directed her attention to the marvelous clothing in front of her.

"Is this what heaven looks like?" she asked Emily in a daze.

"I've never been to heaven, but I'd have to guess it's pretty close," Emily laughed.

"No kidding!" Spencer picked up a gorgeous scuba hoodie. She looked at the price tag, then all the emotion left her face. "Toby would kill me," she breathed. Emily laughed.

"Yes he would."

**A/N- I'm sorry for the very short chapter, but I hate making you guys wait for an update and I really wanted to finish before pll starts tonight so it was a little bit thrown together. please review! xoxoxo**


	7. Chapter 7

**AMNESIA**

**CHAPTER 7**

Spencer and Emily continued having a great day at the mall, charging money onto their credit cards, laughing, and just having a good time when they decided to grab something to eat.

"Where do you want to eat?" Emily asked. At this question, a spark went off in Spencer's brain. It was like a light bulb turning on.

"The Cheesecake Factory!" she exclaimed. Emily gave her a stunned look.

"Yes! That's it! That's where we always eat!" she said happily.

"I have no idea why, but that question made me remember going out with you and the girls!" Spencer said grinning.

"Wow! We'll have to tell Toby!" Emily said with a smile on her face. "Come on, let's go eat."

But just then, Spencer stopped dead in her tracks. Her mouth hung open.

"Spencer? Spencer what's wrong?" Emily rushed over to her.

"Oh my goodness," Spencer breathed.

**FLASHBACK**

_Spencer, Aria, Hanna and Emily strolled through the mall, arms filled with countless shopping bags._

_"__Where do you guys want to go eat?" Emily asked everyone. They all thought it over for a moment before Spencer piped up._

_"__How about The Cheesecake Factory?" she suggested. Everyone happily agreed. _

_So they made their way to the gorgeous restaurant and, after a short wait, were seated at a table in the corner, next to a beautiful view of the mall._

_"__I think we should ask to sit here every time we come together," Hanna said as they admired the great location. The waiter then strolled to their table. He was a hunky young man, couldn't have been older than 26 or so, who had a gorgeous face and beautiful eyes. They all, even Emily, gasped at the sight of him._

_"__Hi, ladies! My name is Matt and I'll be taking care of you. Can I start you off with something to drink?" he asked in a deep, hot voice._

_"__I'll have a lemonade," Spencer said._

_"__Me too," Aria added._

_"__Just water's fine," Emily said._

_"__I'll have a tall drink of you," Hanna said seductively._

_"__Hanna!" the other three said in unison. The waiter gave a laugh._

_"__I'm flattered, ma'am," he said nicely._

_"__Please excuse her. She's married anyway," Spencer said before shooting Hanna a look._

_"__I'm just kidding!" she exclaimed. All of them, including the waiter laughed._

_"__I'll just have a sprite," she said politely. Matt scribbled something down in a notepad. _

_"__All right, I'll be right back with those drinks," he said before hurrying back to the kitchen. _

_"__Wow. He. Is. Hot." Aria said when they were sure he was gone._

_"__Please. We're all in relationships here, except for you, Emily," Spencer said. All three girls turned and looked at Emily, whose cheeks turned bright pink._

_"__Does he make you reconsider guys?" Hanna asked her seriously._

_"__To be honest, yes. I kind of think that I'm bi, but I don't see myself in a relationship anytime soon," Emily replied, and they all understood._

_"__While we're on the topic of love, I have some news," Spencer said after taking a deep breath. The other three heads turned to her._

_"__Toby proposed!" Spencer exclaimed when she couldn't hold it in any longer. She stuck out her hand and showed them the glittering diamond on her finger. All four of them started squealing and enveloped Spencer into a big hug._

_"__Spence, that's incredible!" Aria gushed._

_"__Congratulations!" Hanna practically yelled._

_"__Yeah! I'm so happy for you!" Emily said grinning ear to ear._

_"__Thank you guys so much. I love you all just as much, if not more than I love Toby," Spencer said, and she meant it. The other three girls started tearing up._

_"__We love you, Spence. Don't ever forget it," Hanna told her._

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"I didn't forget it," Spencer whispered to herself.

"Didn't forget what? What's going on, Spencer?" Emily asked concerned.

"I remember that day," Spencer told her.

"What day?" Emily asked hopefully.

"The first time we came here together," Spencer said smiling. Emily gasped. It worked! Bringing her here did help her remember!

"That's incredible!" Emily said, and they hugged.

"But I'm starving, so can we eat?" Spencer asked her. Emily laughed.

"Of course, babe."

PLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLL

After waiting a little bit, they were seated in their usual spot, next to the window with the view of the mall.

"You'reserver will be with you soon, but we have limited staff today so it could be up to 30 minutes," the hostess told them as they sat down.

"Okay, thank you," Emily said politely, but as soon as the hostess was gone, both girls let out a groan.

"Thirty minutes without even getting a waiter? Is that normal?" Spencer asked.

"No, it's not. I get that they have limited staff on Sundays, Abercrombie does too, but that doesn't mean I have to be happy about it," Emily said in an annoyed tone.

"Yeah, I guess I get it," Spencer said. "So while we have some time, can I ask you something?" she added after a moment.

"Yeah, sure. What?" Emily answered nicely.

"Do remember Matt, that one waiter at all?" Spencer asked Emily.

"Oh, yeah. We're good friends now, since we work at the same mall. I always try to visit him here on my break, and he visits me on his break," Emily said.

"No way," Spencer said, astounded.

"What is it?"

"You like him, don't you!" Spencer announced. Emily's face turned pink again.

"Um- I like girls, remember?" she answered quickly.

"But you once said you like both!" Spencer said confidently. Emily sighed.

"Honestly, I have no idea what I like. None of my relationships, with either gender, have never really worked out. My love life has always been a mess," Emily said truthfully.

"Well, when's the last time you went out with a guy?" Spencer asked.

"High school," Emily answered.

"Then maybe you should give guys another try," Spencer suggested. Emily thought about this.

"But I don't even know if he likes _me._ How can I go out with him if he doesn't even like me?" Emily asked.

"From what you've said, it kind of sounds like he does," Spencer said honestly.

"Really?" Emily asked, genuinely surprised.

"Em, I may have lost my memory, but I'm not an idiot," Spencer smiled.

Just then, a blonde waitress made her way to their table. Emily looked over and found her strikingly familiar. She thought hard about where she had seen her before. All of a sudden, she froze and her mouth dropped open.

"Emily? Emily! What's wrong?!" Spencer asked frightfully when she refused to move a single muscle.

"Alison," Emily whispered.

"What?" Spencer asked, very confused.

"Alison DiLaurentis is our waitress."

**A/N- woah! Ali's here! There will be Emison feels in coming chapters****J****and just to be clear, I am not making Emily into guys because I am against gay people. I have no problem at all with them. I am trying to make the story more interesting because… SPOILER ALERT… Emily will eventually have to choose between Matt and Alison. That is all I'm going to say for now, so please review! xoxoxo**


	8. Chapter 8

**AMNESIA**

**CHAPTER 8**

"Hello, my name is Ali and I'll be your- Emily? Spencer?" Ali stopped dead in her sentence as she realized who was sitting at the table before her.

"Alison Dilaurentis," Emily whispered again, still in shock.

"Um- hi," Ali said awkwardly. The last time the liars spoke to Ali, A had been defeated but Ali continued to lie and deceive them, and went back to her mean girl ways. They were through with her and basically cut all ties with her, and they hadn't spoken since.

"Um, hi Ali," Emily said, starting to come out of her awe.

"So… how have you guys been?" Alison asked equally awkward.

"I've been great. How about you?" Emily replied uncomfortably. Spencer just sat there confused about the whole situation. Ali shrugged.

"Getting by. A few low-paying jobs here and there," Ali said, starting to sound normal. "What about you, Spencer? How have you been?"

"I'm sorry, do I know you?" Spencer asked the

Blonde. Ali gave a puzzled look, before Emily spoke up.

"She was in an accident a few days ago. She lost all of her memory," Emily explained.

"Oh, makes sense now. Well I'm sorry to hear about your accident, Spence," Ali said sympathetically. "But for now, can I get you something to drink?"

"We'll both have a lemonade," Emily said. Alison scribbled in her notepad.

"Coming right up. It was great to see you guys," Ali said with a wink before she strode away. As big of a grudge Emily had against Ali, she had to admit that she was still strikingly beautiful and seemed pretty nice.

"So, what was her deal?" Spencer asked curiously when she was sure the unfamiliar waitress was gone.

"Well, it is a long story," Emily said, unsure if Spencer was emotionally ready to handle the awful stories of A.

"We've got time," Spencer said, more curious than ever.

"Hold on a sec. I have to go to the bathroom," Emily said as she got up and left Spencer there.

Emily hurried into the bathroom and dialed the first number that came to her mind.

"Hello?" came Aria's voice.

"Aria, we have a situation," Emily said getting straight to the point.

"Emily, what's wrong?" Aria asked, now concerned.

"Spencer and I just ran into Alison," Emily blurted out. The other line was silent for a moment.

"Where are you guys?" she asked finally.

"The Cheesecake Factory in the mall. She's our waitress," Emily told her.

"Em, I'm coming there. Hold on," Aria said. In the background Emily could hear Aria opening her garage and starting her car.

"Okay, thank you Aria," Emily said gratefully. They hung up and Emily decided to call Hanna.

"What's up, Em?" came her familiar voice.

"Hanna, can you come to the mall?" Emily asked her.

"Why? Emily, what happened?" Hanna asked panicky.

"It's-it's Ali. She's our waitress at the Cheesecake Factory. I don't think I can handle seeing her alone. Aria's on her way too," Emily said. The more she thought about Ali, the more uncomfortable she got. Ali had broken her heart in the past, and seeing her face brought back all the pain she had felt while knowing Alison. She knew she couldn't handle a lunch with just her and Spencer, who didn't even remember Ali.

"I'll be there in ten," Hanna said then hung up. Emily also hung up then splashed some water in her face.

"Alright," she said to herself. "Pull it together, pull it together. You can do this," she told herself. She then exited the bathroom and headed back to Spencer.

"Well? What's up with that girl?" Spencer asked curiously before Emily even had a chance to sit down.

"Aria and Hanna are on their ways. I promise that we'll explain everything when they get here," Emily said sitting back down.

"Okay, but can you answer me this?" Spencer asked her again.

"Depends," Emily smirked.

"What did she do to hurt you?" Spencer asked seriously. Emily's face drained from it's color.

"We'll talk about it later," Emily said in a barely audible whisper.

PLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLL

"I got here as fast as I could," Aria said rushing to sit down at the table.

"Thank you for coming, Ari," Emily said as they hugged.

"Of course. Has she come back since I last talked to you?" Aria asked as she sat down.

"No, but she should be back with our drinks soon," Emily replied. Right on que, Alison approached the table carrying a black tray.

"Aria?" Ali said as her mouth fell open.

"Alison," Aria said with a straight face as she nodded her head politely.

"So, um, here's your lemonades," Ali said awkwardly as she put down their drinks and handed them each a straw. "Aria, do you want anything?"

"She wants a coffee," said Hanna, who strode right up to the table.

"Hey, Han," Emily said as she got up and hugged Hanna. Aria did the same.

"Hanna, um hi," Alison said as she seemed to be crawling into a shell.

"Hi, Ali," Hanna said without even making eye contact with the frazzled waitress.

"What do you want to drink?" Alison asked as she buried her nose in her notepad.

"Pepsi," Hanna said blankly.

"Okay, I'll be back soon," Alison said as she hurried away, obvious she had lost all her confidence.

"Okay, now you have to tell me what's up with her!" Spencer cried impatiently.

"Okay, okay," Emily took a deep breath, knowing it was time to come clean.

"Wait, so we're telling her what happened to us?" Hanna asked.

"Yes, I told her that the three of us would explain everything," Emily told them.

"Okay, here we go," Aria said before the three of them plunged headfirst into the extremely detailed and complicated story. They told her about Ali's disappearance, the A messages, romances, how _ turned out to be A and it shocked them all, (I have no idea who A is so I just put a blank space lol), and how Ali went back to being a nasty person and how they ended communication with her. When they were finally finished, Spencer sat there in a daze trying to take it all in.

"So… we were tormented for years by this 'A' person?" she asked finally. The other three slowly nodded.

"Is it normal for teenagers to be stalked and hunted down?" Spencer asked again.

"No it's not, and that's why it was so scary," Aria said.

"Well I guess it's a good thing we figured out who A was, and now _ is in prison," Spencer said. "But Emily, you never anwered my question," she added.

"What question?" Emily asked, although she knew exactly what that question was.

"What did she do to hurt you?" Spencer asked slightly impatient. Emily sighed.

"We were dating, and things were going great. I was ready to take the next step with her. One day I was going to her apartment because I had a huge surprise for her 24th birthday. I knew that she kept a spare key under her doormat, so I went inside. I went into her bedroom and saw her kissing another girl, and she didn't realize I was there. I was in shock. Then, which made this whole thing a thousand times worse, Ali told that girl that she loved her. I started crying, which caught her attention, and I told her it was over" a tear slid down Emily's cheek as she finished her story. It still brought so much pain to even think about it.

"What was your huge surprise?" Spencer asked softly.

"Spencer-" Hanna tried to stop her, but Emily interrupted.

"No Han, it's fine. I can tell her," Emily said as she gently squeezed Hanna's hand.

"So?" Spencer gently urged her.

"I- I was going to propose," Emily said and started crying softly. The other three girls got up and gave her a big hug. Emily hugged back, and a bit of the pain began to go away.

"Before I stormed out of her apartment that day, I put the ring box on her table. I know that she got the message. I wanted big things for us, but I guess she didn't feel the same way," Emily said softly. She received another loving hug from her best friends, and her broken heart seemed to be stitched back together. When they finally broke away, they realized that a man was standing in front of their table holding a tray.

"Hi, my name is Mike and I'll be taking over as your server," he said as he set down Aria's coffee and Hanna's pepsi.

"What happened to Alison?" Hanna asked the man.

"She said she wasn't feeling well, and she went home for the day," he responded politely. All four girls exchanged glances.

"What was wrong with her?" Aria asked him.

"Well, one of the waitresses said she heard her crying in the bathroom, and she seemed pretty down in the dumps. But don't worry, I'm sure she'll be fine."

**A/N- Okay first of all, I AM SOOOOOOOO SORRY! I haven't updated in over a week and I feel terrible about it. First I was trying to get my new story, After A, going. Then my house's wifi went out so I haven't been able to get online. In the meantime, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and expect an new one coming soon! Also check out my new story After A! please review! xoxoxo**


	9. Chapter 9

**AMNESIA**

**CHAPTER 9**

"Guys… I-I think I'm gonna go home. I'm suddenly not feeling very well. Will one of you bring Spencer home?" Emily's voice shook. It was like the tape that held her heart together after the painful ending of emison was breaking, and she needing to get out of there before it completely broke. Aria laid a friendly hand on Emily's.

"We're just a phone call away, Em," she said with a warm smile. Emily quickly smiled a thanks and rushed out of the restaurant and straight to her car. The minute the door of her car closed, she lost it. she started crying hysterically.

"Alison… Alison DiLaurentis," she whispered over and over again. When she felt like her eyes were completely dried out, she took out her phone and scrolled through her contacts list. Emily was well aware that her best friends were there for her, but she needed a different voice at the moment. She looked at her list and hesitantly called a number that seemed right.

"Hello?" came Matt's, the waiter, voice.

"Matt," Emily held herself together.

"Emily, what's the matter?" his voice, suddenly concerned, came from the other end.

"Can I- can I come over? I really need a friend right now," she asked nervously, although she knew he was too nice a guy to say no.

"Of course, Em. Come over anytime, I'm here," he said nicely.

"I'll be there in ten," she said and ended the call.

PLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLL

"Poor Emily," Hanna said as she took a bite out of her salad.

"God, I can't even believe Alison still has the privilege of breathing after all she has done to us, especially Em," Aria said as she squeezed her fork in frustration.

"I know that I don't really know her, but that does sound awful and despicable," Spencer said.

"I don't know about you guys, but I'm not really in the mood for eating anymore," Aria said as she finally released the fork from its death hold.

"Me either. Let's get out of here," Hanna said as she paid her part of the bill and picked up her purse.

PLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLL

Emily pressed the tiny button on the door of Matt's apartment. Less than three seconds later, he opened the door.

"Hi, Emily," he said and smiled that hot smile that Hanna adored.

"Hi, Matt," Emily said and walked into the small apartment as the shut behind her.

"So, will you tell me what's wrong?" Matt asked as the two took a seat on the couch.

"I uh, I had a run-in with Alison today," Emily managed to get out. She had never told Matt about the details of Alison and Emily's relationship, but she had told Matt enough for him to embrace her in a tight hug, much to Emily's surprise and pleasure.

"I'm so sorry," Matt said when the hug ended. Emily just sighed.

"I know I really sound like a wus, sitting here crying about things that happened in the past, but sometimes I just need a hug, you know? A hug from someone other than my best friends," Emily told him. He spread his arms wide.

"I'll always be here to hug, Em," Emily felt tears brim in her eyes.

"Thank you, Matt. Thanks a lot," she said, and took him up on his offer of a hug. For some reason, hugging him wasn't like hugging her other friends. Both felt sincere, both felt amazing, but his were simply perfect. She felt safe and protected in his arms. Little did she know, similar thoughts were going through his head as the two embraced. When they pulled away, Emily felt much better. She felt like the tape around her heart had turned to glue, a bond that would last longer.

"Emily, I think I need to tell you something," Matt said suddenly and seriously.

"What is it?" she asked concerned. He leaned in close to her ear.

"I-I think I love you," he whispered slowly and softly. Emily was shocked. She was astounded. And at that moment she realized that she also loved him.

"Well, say something," Matt gently pushed as Emily let it sink in. but instead of replying, Emily simply cupped her hands around his face and pulled him in for a kiss. To her delight, he kissed back. It was sweet and gentle, and absolutely perfect.

"I love you too," Emily said and they kissed again, deeper this time before Matt picked her up and carried her to the bedroom.

**A/N- I am sososososososo sorry that it's been so long since an update. I have been extremely busy with school and whatnot, so I'm trying to do my writing on the weekends. So in the meantime, enjoy this short little chapter that is basically just to keep the story moving. Love you all! xoxoxoxoxoxo**

**-SmilesAndSprinkles**


End file.
